Running Out Of Hope
by Romans8 38-39
Summary: While taking on a case in a small town in Ohio, JJ gets kidnapped by the unsub. Can the team save her in time or will she end up like the other victims? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**RUNNING OUT **

Summary: While taking on a case in a small town in Ohio, JJ gets kidnapped by the unsub. Can the team save her in time or will she end up like the other victims?

-  
**CHAPTER 1  
**JJ sat at her desk looking through different case files trying to decide which one the team was going to take. Picking up a file from the stack on her desk in front of her, JJ opened it and looked through the photos. Immediately she got up and collected the team into the conference room. "There have been a series of murders in the small town of Bloomingdale, Ohio." JJ stated once everyone was situated around the large round table and had a copy of the file in their hands. "So far there have been seven murders, all white females around their late 20's, blonde hair and blue eyes, all within the past three weeks. They were raped, stabbed twice in the abdomen and then strangled." JJ clicked the remote and a photo of a woman popped up. "The first victim, Sarah White, was kidnapped from her home three weeks ago, she turned up in an alley two days later. The same thing with the other six victims." As they looked at all the victims photo's one thing went through their minds, all the victims looked similar to JJ, they knew this is why she picked this case. "By the way he's killing these women he's clearly taking a lot of anger out on them." Morgan said looking around the room at everyone, his eye's resting at JJ who was staring at the screen. "Any relation between the victims?" Prentiss asked looking at the file in her hand. "No relation what so ever." "He's dropping his victims in broad daylight, it's a wonder nobody saw him and if so he's clearly not afraid of being seen." Reid said looking up from his file. "Each of the alleys where the bodies were dumped are connected to the main road, how does this guy go unseen?" Morgan asked, you could hear how much this guy was already starting to annoy Morgan. "Ok, let's get moving. Wheels up in 30." Hotch announced as he walked out.

JJ sat on the plane waiting for it to take off, she got out her phone and texted Will. 'Hey, we got a case in Ohio, I'll see you in a few days and I'll call you tonight. Love you.' She tucked her phone away just as the plane took off.

When they landed in Bloomingdale they drove to the police station where they were greeted by the sheriff. "Hi, I'm Agent Jareau we spoke on the phone. These are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr, Reid." JJ said shaking the officers hand and pointing to each agent as she said their names. "Hi, I'm sheriff Carson, thank you again so much for coming out here. If you'll follow me we can get started." He led them into a room with a white board with all the victims photos and information, a coffee machine sat in the corner of the room and a round table stood in the middle. "Thank you this should do it. Lets get to work then." Hotch said taking a seat at the table. "Sheriff has the- oh, I'm guessing you're the FBI?" A young officer walked in and stopped when he saw the team standing there. "Yes, guys this is Officer Grayson. He's one of the officers that was working the case." Carson said as the Officer shook everyone's hand. Everyone sat down at the table and took a file that was in the middle of the table. "Every victim was left in an alley but out in the open, not behind a dumpster." Officer Grayson stated looking up from the file in his hand. "He wants his victims to be found easily, show people what he's capable of. You can tell by the marks on her wrists and ankles that he tied them up, and not to mention he stripped them down to only there tank top and underwear, telling them he has complete control over them." Reid said looking at a photo of Sophia Greenwell, victim five, who he thought looked a lot like JJ, which worried him. "How's he kidnapping these women?" Grayson asked. "We won't know for sure until we take a closer look." Rossi said. "By what he's doing to them we can assume its about a relationship that went bad and he's targeting women resembling his old girlfriend so he must be in the same age range." Prentiss said addressing the photo of the third victim, Barbra hues. Who, like all the other victims, had strangulation marks on her neck and blood covering her tank top from where she was stabbed and bled out. "So the guy we're looking for is a white male in his late 20's? You just described over half of the men in Bloomingdale." Sheriff Carson exclaimed resting his head on his hand. "Yes, but we can narrow it down." "How do we even know he's local?" Officer Grayson piped up from the end of the table. "He has to be because if you look at the photos of where the victims were taken it doesn't look like there was a struggle, and the first victim was taken from her home but there wasn't any sign of forced entry so they would have had to known the person we're looking for." Reid stated obviously racking the officers brain a little. "JJ, you ok?" Morgan asked, everyone looked over at JJ who was starring down at her file with misted eyes who had been silent this whole time. "JJ!" Morgan said a little louder. "What, um yeah, I'm fine. Are we ready to give a press conference?" She asked quickly passing it off. "Yeah, I'll get everything set up." Sheriff Carson got up and left the room, a few eyes still lingering on JJ.

"The man we are looking for is to be around his late 20's, single, he's local so he blends in. He's targeting women in their late 20's with blond hair and blue eyes. The FBI along with the Bloomingdale police department are doing everything they can to catch this man.." -  
He watched her as she told them about him, he noticed how her beautiful blonde hair shined in the sunlight. She looked so much like Heather. Yes, he had to have her, and this time he would really make her suffer. -


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**RUNNING OUT **

Summary: While taking on a case in a small town in Ohio, JJ gets kidnapped by the unsub. Can the team save her in time or will she end up like the other victims?

-  
**CHAPTER 1  
**JJ sat at her desk looking through different case files trying to decide which one the team was going to take. Picking up a file from the stack on her desk in front of her, JJ opened it and looked through the photos. Immediately she got up and collected the team into the conference room. "There have been a series of murders in the small town of Bloomingdale, Ohio." JJ stated once everyone was situated around the large round table and had a copy of the file in their hands. "So far there have been seven murders, all white females around their late 20's, blonde hair and blue eyes, all within the past three weeks. They were raped, stabbed twice in the abdomen and then strangled." JJ clicked the remote and a photo of a woman popped up. "The first victim, Sarah White, was kidnapped from her home three weeks ago, she turned up in an alley two days later. The same thing with the other six victims." As they looked at all the victims photo's one thing went through their minds, all the victims looked similar to JJ, they knew this is why she picked this case. "By the way he's killing these women he's clearly taking a lot of anger out on them." Morgan said looking around the room at everyone, his eye's resting at JJ who was staring at the screen. "Any relation between the victims?" Prentiss asked looking at the file in her hand. "No relation what so ever." "He's dropping his victims in broad daylight, it's a wonder nobody saw him and if so he's clearly not afraid of being seen." Reid said looking up from his file. "Each of the alleys where the bodies were dumped are connected to the main road, how does this guy go unseen?" Morgan asked, you could hear how much this guy was already starting to annoy Morgan. "Ok, let's get moving. Wheels up in 30." Hotch announced as he walked out.

JJ sat on the plane waiting for it to take off, she got out her phone and texted Will. 'Hey, we got a case in Ohio, I'll see you in a few days and I'll call you tonight. Love you.' She tucked her phone away just as the plane took off.

When they landed in Bloomingdale they drove to the police station where they were greeted by the sheriff. "Hi, I'm Agent Jareau we spoke on the phone. These are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr, Reid." JJ said shaking the officers hand and pointing to each agent as she said their names. "Hi, I'm sheriff Carson, thank you again so much for coming out here. If you'll follow me we can get started." He led them into a room with a white board with all the victims photos and information, a coffee machine sat in the corner of the room and a round table stood in the middle. "Thank you this should do it. Lets get to work then." Hotch said taking a seat at the table. "Sheriff has the- oh, I'm guessing you're the FBI?" A young officer walked in and stopped when he saw the team standing there. "Yes, guys this is Officer Grayson. He's one of the officers that was working the case." Carson said as the Officer shook everyone's hand. Everyone sat down at the table and took a file that was in the middle of the table. "Every victim was left in an alley but out in the open, not behind a dumpster." Officer Grayson stated looking up from the file in his hand. "He wants his victims to be found easily, show people what he's capable of. You can tell by the marks on her wrists and ankles that he tied them up, and not to mention he stripped them down to only there tank top and underwear, telling them he has complete control over them." Reid said looking at a photo of Sophia Greenwell, victim five, who he thought looked a lot like JJ, which worried him. "How's he kidnapping these women?" Grayson asked. "We won't know for sure until we take a closer look." Rossi said. "By what he's doing to them we can assume its about a relationship that went bad and he's targeting women resembling his old girlfriend so he must be in the same age range." Prentiss said addressing the photo of the third victim, Barbra hues. Who, like all the other victims, had strangulation marks on her neck and blood covering her tank top from where she was stabbed and bled out. "So the guy we're looking for is a white male in his late 20's? You just described over half of the men in Bloomingdale." Sheriff Carson exclaimed resting his head on his hand. "Yes, but we can narrow it down." "How do we even know he's local?" Officer Grayson piped up from the end of the table. "He has to be because if you look at the photos of where the victims were taken it doesn't look like there was a struggle, and the first victim was taken from her home but there wasn't any sign of forced entry so they would have had to known the person we're looking for." Reid stated obviously racking the officers brain a little. "JJ, you ok?" Morgan asked, everyone looked over at JJ who was starring down at her file with misted eyes who had been silent this whole time. "JJ!" Morgan said a little louder. "What, um yeah, I'm fine. Are we ready to give a press conference?" She asked quickly passing it off. "Yeah, I'll get everything set up." Sheriff Carson got up and left the room, a few eyes still lingering on JJ.

"The man we are looking for is to be around his late 20's, single, he's local so he blends in. He's targeting women in their late 20's with blond hair and blue eyes. The FBI along with the Bloomingdale police department are doing everything they can to catch this man.." -  
He watched her as she told them about him, he noticed how her beautiful blonde hair shined in the sunlight. She looked so much like Heather. Yes, he had to have her, and this time he would really make her suffer. -

**CHAPTER 2  
**JJ walked back inside the police station and into the briefing room as they were calling it feeling satisfied with herself. She hoped there would be less victims if she said who the Unsub was targeting. And as if someone were reading her mind Sheriff Carson hurried into the room, "A woman just showed up claiming she was kidnapped by our guy." JJ, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Reid stood behind the glass of the interrogation room, on the other side was a woman wrapped in a blanket that Prentiss was about to talk to. She fit the profile of all the other victims but only one question was going through everyone's minds. "Why would he just let her go?" Morgan asked. "Maybe he didn't feel the need to kill her like he had the others." Rossi suggested staring at the woman on the other side of the glass. "Ok, Molly Renalds, 27 lives alone. She was supposed to go out with some friends last night but never showed, I got some men going over to her place now. We contacted her mother who lives on the other side of town and she's on her way to the station." Sheriff Carson announced walking in with a file and handing it to Hotch. "No one reported her missing?" Reid asked looking at the sheriff with a questioning look. "They knew we wouldn't look into it since she wasn't missing for over 24 hours." He said as Prentiss walking into the interrogation room with a file of her own in her hand. "Molly, my name is Emily Prentiss I'm with the FBI, we're here to find out who did this to you," Prentiss said softly walking into the room and sitting across from Molly who was staring at the table. "Do you know why he let you go?" "I don't know. But he was mumbling something about he had to have her." She said with surprising force considering what she had just gone through.

"He had to have her? That means he's found the one he's been looking for." Reid said looking between Hotch and the other side of the glass.

"Did you see where you were when he let you go?" Prentiss continued. "Molly shook her head no looking down at her hands in her lap, "No, he blindfolded before he brought me here," She thought for a moment and looked back up at Prentiss. "But I was in a basement, I was tied to a chair." "What else was in the basement?"  
"Nothing, just the chair." "Do you know what the man who did this look like?" Prentiss asked leaning forward a little bit. "Um, he was around his late 20's, medium height, young, he had short brown hair. Oh, and he had a tattoo on his upper right arm." "What was the tattoo of?" "A dragon I think." Molly said closing her eyes picturing what it looked like. "What about the vehicle he put you in, did it sound like a truck or an SUV?" "It was loud and the doors creaked when you opened them like an old truck." There was a knock at the door and a young officer stuck his head through the door, "Excuse me. Miss Renalds, your mother is here." He said as he moved aside to let her by.

Prentiss walked into the briefing room shortly followed by the others. "We have a start but it won't be long before this guy goes after who he's looking for." Officer Grayson said slumping down in a chair. "Morgan. You, Rossi and Sheriff Carson take a look at the last crime scene and see what you can get from it. JJ, Reid stay here with Officer Grayson and look through each of the victims files again. Prentiss and I will go down to the coroners office and take a look at some of the bodies." Hotch commanded and everyone got to work.

"It's amazing no one ever saw this guy. He's clearly confident enough to dump the bodies in broad daylight and not think about being seen." Morgan said kneeling down beside a puddle of dried blood where the body of Teresa Parks was dumped. "There's blood on the ground so she bled out after she was dumped." Rossi said joining Morgan on the ground. "So he stabs her and then immediately brings her here. That means he strangled her before he stabbed her." Sheriff Carson said coming up to them looking confused. "That way he could watch the life drain out of her," Rossi said standing up and looking around. "He wants her to suffer, so he makes her death as slow and painful as he can. Call Hotch, see if they found anything from the autopsy report." He said looking at Morgan. Morgan got his phone out and hit Hotch's speed dial bringing the phone to his ear. _"Hotchner" _"Hey Hotch, it's Morgan. Have you found anything from the autopsy report?" _"Only that each of the victims died within 3 hours prior to when they were found. They were also beaten post-Mortem so he had a real vendetta with who these women are reminding him of. What have you got?" _"Well it seems like he strangled them before he stabbed them. Hotch this guys good, he dumps them in the middle of the day without even being seen." Morgan said hoping to catch this guy soon. _"Yeah, that's why we need to find him. Let's get back to the station and see what JJ and Reid have come up with." Hotch said and with that he hung up._

Back at the station Hotch and Prentiss walked into the briefing room, quickly followed by Morgan and Rossi a few minutes later. "Did you find anything from the files?" Hotch asked JJ and Reid who sat at the table with a cup of coffee in both of their hands. "Nothing that we didn't already know before," JJ said tiredly, "What did you find?" "The Unsub strangled his victims before stabbing them, then continued to beat them." Hotch informed the pair. He could tell by the look JJ was trying to hide that the case was really starting to get to her. "But how the heck is this guy getting these women?" Officer Grayson asked. "Our best guess is a blitz attack. He comes up from behind and attacks them." Morgan informed sitting down at the table. "Ok guys, its getting late. Get some rest and meet back here at 8:00 A.M." Hotch said and everyone got up and trudged out of the room back to their hotel rooms for the night. - He watched as she said goodnight to her friends, got into her car and drove away. "Perfect." He said to himself. He turned his pick-up truck around and drove the opposite way, he knew exactly how he was going to get her. -|  
JJ turned left onto Petersburg Avenue, almost to her hotel. The case had worn her out, she just hoped they got this guy soon so she could go home to her boyfriend and son. 'I should call him,'She said to herself and glanced at her phone which had fallen in the floorboard on the passenger side. 'I'll call him when I get back to the hotel.' She turned right off Petersburg Avenue onto an empty street. Just then a red pick-up truck pulled out of a dark alleyway and rammed into the passenger side of the black SUV. Both side windows shattering from the impact. JJ's head slammed into the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious. -  
He rammed into the side of the vehicle, he got out of the pick-up truck and walked unharmed over to the drivers side of the car finding the blonde agent unconscious, blood trailing down the side of her face. She looked more beautiful in person than she did on the TV. Making sure no one was coming he picked her up and carried her to his truck, laying her down in the back seat and casually getting in front of the steering wheel driving off, a smile of satisfaction creeping onto his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

**RUNNING OUT **

Summary: While taking on a case in a small town in Ohio, JJ gets kidnapped by the unsub. Can the team save her in time or will she end up like the other victims?

**Hey everyone, hope you had a happy holiday. I am so sorry I haven't updated for a long time I got grounded and then I have been so busy. But I'm back now and hopefully I will be updated like I was before. And for who ever watched tonight's episode of NCIS. WOW! I about cried when Leon's wife died and I personally think Cote should get an award for the performance she did when she saw her father dead. TIVA! Haha! But anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I am not adding the previous chapter like I accidentally did last time (Sorry, that was my first time updating a new chapter). Please review and tell me what you think. And PLEASE, feel free to PM if you have any questions or you just want to talk! :)**

as Hotch walked into the police station at 8:00 that morning and into the briefing room the next morning his phone rang. "Hotchner." _"Agent Hotchner, it's Will." _ "Will, what's wrong?" He heard the worry and panic in the southerners voice. _ "It's JJ, she said she would call last night but she never did. And she always calls!" _"Don't worry, I'll call her and see if she's alright." He told Will reassuringly. When Hotch didn't get a response he knew Will had hung up. So he dialed JJ's number and brought the phone up to his ear as the rest of the team walked into the briefing room. It rang six times before going to voicemail. "Hotch, what's wrong?" Rossi asked reading the worry on his otherwise emotionless face after he hung up. "JJ's missing." "What?!" Morgan asked in disbelief. He didn't want to believe that the person he thought as a little sister was missing. "Will called and said JJ never called last night and when I called it went straight to voicemail, does that sound like JJ?" "Sorry to interrupt, but there has been a reported hit and run collision on Berry Street and it has Federal plates." Sheriff Carson said rushing into the room. Everyone's mind went to JJ. They got out of the chairs they had taken seat in and into their vehicles as fast as they could. "When they arrived at the scene everyone's hearts dropped. It was one of their own. Slowly they got out of the car and made their way over to the totaled SUV. The passenger side was crushed from where it was hit, the windshield was cracked everywhere. They looked at the drivers seat through the open door and saw blood on the steering wheel, JJ's gun and credentials were on the console of the car. "The accident was reported between 8:00 and 8:15. Do you know who it was, even though I already have a fair guess." Sheriff Carson said coming up behind them. "Yes, it's Agent Jareau. How is she?" Hotch said, forcing his eyes off of the blood-stained steering wheel and onto the sheriff. "She wasn't in the vehicle when we arrived. What is it?" The sheriff asked seeing everyone let out a sad sigh. "We believe that the Unsub may have taken her." Morgan said the words he hoped never to say about someone he cared about. "You think this guy took her?" "She fits the profile: Blonde, blue eyes, beautiful. He must have seen her give the press conference, how else could he have seen her?" Prentiss said hiding her emotions, like she always has in situations like this. "We have already determined that this.. Unsub, drives a red pick-up truck by the red paint marks from where the car was hit." Sheriff Carson said leading them to the side of the vehicle where all the damage was. "Is there any note on Agent Jareaus' condition she might be in?" Rossi asked. "Well from the blood on the steering wheel she hit her head pretty hard so she has a concussion." The sheriff stated what they already knew. "Were you able the get any fingerprints?" Asked Hotch. "No fingerprints. But we were able to catch the accident on video by a surveillance camera on the light pole up there." He said pointing to a light post with a surveillance camera mounted on it. "Great. Can you get the feed from it so we can watch it?" Rossi asked a little bit of hope stirring inside of him. "Already on it, should be at the station by now." And with that they all got into their cars and drove back to the station. When they got there a man in a police uniform walked up the sheriff. "Here's that taped from the surveillance camera you asked for." He handed the tape to him and walked off. "Can you email this to our technical analyst back in Quantico? Morgan, call Garcia and tell her whats going on and to look over the tape and see if she can get anything off of the red vehicle." Hotch commanded, Morgan nodded and walked down the hall into an empty room so he could talk to her. Once he was there he pulled out his phone and hit Garcia's speed dial. "Finally you called, I was beginning to think you forgot about me. But nevertheless, what is it you ask of my wonderful powers?" He heard her sassy voice over the line and new she would take it hard. Her and JJ were best friends. "Listen Garcia-" "What, no sexy comment?" She cut him off before he could tell her the bad news. "Not this time. Listen, JJ's missing." He could here her breath catch in her throat as she opened her mouth to talk. "Wha-what, how?" "The Unsub took her.. He hit her car while she was driving back to her hotel room last night." "No. Not my girl. What is he doing to her right now? Morgan, you have to get her back!" "Listen baby girl!" He said forcefully so she would stop rambling. Which she did. "We are going to send you a surveillance tape of the accident. We need you to get anything you can that will help us off the other vehicle and see if you can get a face." "Uh, ok. Oh and Morgan?" "Yeah?" "When you find him, kick his a- for me for hurting my girl." He could tell she was smirking on the other end of the phone. "Of course. And we will find her and bring her home." And with that they hung up. Morgan walked out of the room and into the briefing room where everyone was situated around the table waiting for him to get back. "How did she take it?" Hotch asked looking up when he walked in. "About how you'd expect." Morgan replied. Once he sat down at the table the Sheriff hit play on the remote. At first they saw nothing but a dark empty street, then JJ's black SUV came into view. About that same time a red pick-up truck came into view also on the other street. The truck slammed into the side of the SUV. Hard. He had to have been going about 50 miles an hour. Everyone seemed to lean forward a little when the door to the truck opened and a man stepped out. But to their anger and disappointment he was wearing a mask over his face. He went over the the driver side of the car and opened the door with a gloved hand where they saw an unconscious JJ with her head laying on the steering wheel, blood trailing down the side of her face. He proceeded to pick JJ up bridal style and carry her to his truck where he gently layed her down in the back seat. He got in his truck and drove off. They couldn't make out the numbers on the license plate but they new Garcia would be able to. When the screen went blank everyone sat there in silence, they were all hoping to find her soon. And alive. The sound of Morgan's phone ringing brought them out of thought. "Go ahead baby girl." "Um, w- well I was able to get part of the license plate." She stuttered. They could hear her typing away on her keyboard. "Part?" Hotch asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Well most of it was covered with mud but I was able to get the last two numbers. I'm running license plates with those two numbers in Bloomingdale now." "Ok, thanks Garcia. Let us know when you get a hit." Hotch said and Morgan hung up. 


	4. Chapter 4

**RUNNING OUT **

JJ woke up to her head throbbing in pain, she reached up to put her hand to her head but found that her hands were tied to the arms of a wooden chair she was sitting in. She then realized her feet were tied up to, then she remembered what happened, she didn't know how long ago that was. She took in her surroundings: She was in a basement, all that was in the concrete room was the chair in the middle of the room she was sitting in, a steel table against the wall and wooden stairs. At the top of the stairs was a door she assumed led to out of this dreadful basement. She started to struggle against her bindings but quickly stopped when the door at the top of the stairs opened.  
"Well hello Jennifer. Get a nice rest?" The man teased, when he came closer she saw that he was in his late 20's with short, almost black, dark brown hair. 'How does he know my name?' She thought to herself. 'He must have seen me give the press conference.' "Not much of a talker, huh?" He said questioningly, bringing her out of her thoughts. He then added with a smirk, "Don't worry, I'll have you begging for mercy soon enough." He swung his hand out and slapped her across the face. No doubt leaving a mark. But she didn't even let out a whimper. "I'll be back later then we can start some of the fun." He said and climbed up the stair and out the door. She heard the distinctive sound of the latch locking. The sting on her cheek slowly started to fade away. She prayed the team would find her soon. She started to wonder what he had in mind when he said "fun". 'No! I'm not going to let him get to me! I have to be strong, for Will and for Henry.' -

Hotch looked down at the watch on his arm. 1:00 A.M. "Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep." "What? Hotch no, we can't! He could be doing something to her right now! We can't sleep. Not with her out there with him." Reid said standing up in his chair and looking Hotch straight in the eyes. "Reid. It's 1:00 A.M., we have to get some sleep if we're gonna continue tomorrow. We need fresh eyes. Now I promise we will find her, but for now I am ordering you to go back to the hotel so we can all get some sleep. We meet right back here at 7:30 sharp." Hotch demanded and everybody groaned, grabbing their coat and heading out the front door of the station to the one black SUV that was parked outside. Since the other one was totaled. Once at the hotel, they all said their good nights and headed into there separate rooms. - Prentiss closed the door to her room and flopped down on the queen size bed. How she wanted to just curl up and go to sleep now, but she knew she couldn't so she got up, rubbed her eyes and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once she has brushed her teeth and taken off her makeup she got into her pajamas and pulled back the covers. Climbing in between the warm covers she closed her eyes. One last thought that went through her mind before darkness overtook her, 'Be strong JJ.' - The alarm woke him up at 6:50 the next morning. Reid slowly climbed out of bed and into the shower where he turned on the hot water. He stood there for a few minutes, letting the water pour down on his head. He got out of the shower five minutes later and got is hair dried off, once he got dressed he looked at his watch, 7:20. It didn't take but five minutes to get from the hotel to the police station so he had five minutes to kill. He decided to look over the case file again and see if he missed anything on this guy. He looked through the photos of the victims after they had been dumped and couldn't help but think of JJ, what she might be going through right now. He pushed the thought out of his head and continued reading through the file. Suddenly he had a thought. He got his messenger bag, shoved the file in it and ran out the door in the hall. He stopped at Emily's door and knocked quickly. She opened it a few seconds later all dressed. "Emily, when we got here and we were looking over the case files trying to figure out his MO, what did you say?" "Um, I said it could be a relationship gone bad. Why?" She looked at him questioningly. He didn't get frantic like this unless he was on to something. "Well, I think you're right. Lets get down to the station where I can tell everybody else." Reid said as his phone dinged signifying he had a text message. It was from Hotch, it read: 'Already left for the station, but another government vehicle was sent this morning. Keys are inside. Hotch' He relayed the message the Prentiss and got into the car and drove down to the station. When they walked into the conference room they saw everyone there sipping fresh coffee. "Here we got you some." Morgan said and handed a cup to Reid and Prentiss. Reid took a sip of the warm liquid and started telling everyone his theory. "I think I know what this guys MO is. Earlier Emily said it might be because he was in a relationship that went bust. I think she's right. We need to look into people that either just got dumped or got a divorce." "Reids right. Morgan, have Garcia look into it, see if she can get anything." Hotch said and Morgan got up and walked out of the room. Pulling out his cell phone he hit his speed dial again. It rang three times before she answered. "Hello my chocolate god, how may I help you with my wonderful powers." He smiled at her comment. "Baby girl I need you to look into men in there late 20's who recently got a divorce." "You got it." He heard her furiously typing away on her keyboard. "Let me work my magic; I will call you back in a jiff." After she hung up Morgan walked back into the briefing room. "Garcia's looking into it." Not long after he said that his phone rang again. "That was fast." Prentiss said chuckling a little. "Whatcha got mama?" Morgan asked putting the phone the down on the table. "Well, I did what you asked me to and came up with nothing." She said regretfully. "Nothing? Maybe we're looking at this wrong." Rossi piped up, deep in thought. "Garcia, what about people who've had a restraining order against them?" Reid asked. Everyone gave him confusing looks. "Think about it, this guy is taking out a lot of anger on these women. It could be possible." Hotch nodded his approval. The next few seconds the only sounds were the distant ringing of phones from outside the briefing room and the typing over the phone. "Ok, I got a hit. A Heather Jackson had a restraining order filed against one Brian Walters three and a half weeks ago. He can't come within 100 yards from her or her home." "Looks like we got a stresser." Prentiss said "Man. What did he do?" Officer Grayson asked standing in the doorway. "I don't who that was that just spoke but to answer your question they were dating and apparently he got to violent. When she wouldn't give him what he wanted he tried to strangle her." They heard a pause on the other end of the phone. "Wow.." "What is it Garcia?" Hotch asked. "This woman looks a lot like JJ. I just sent a picture and information to your tablets." Their tablets dinging and they grabbed them and opened the file where a photo of Heather Jackson came up. And she was right, it was almost identical to JJ. "We need her to come in for questioning." Hotch ordered looking at Morgan, who nodded his head and walked out the door to pick her up. They all looked around at each other. They had gotten what they were looking for. 


	5. Chapter 5

**RUNNING OUT **

The door creaked opened and JJ's nightmare started again.  
"Good morning," He said kneeling down in front of her and staring into her morning? She had been with this freak a whole day. "You look so much like her."  
Now this confused her. Who was the "her" he was talking about? She looked down at her lap, anywhere but those cold hard eyes of his.  
But he tilted his chin to look make her look at him. "How about we have some real fun."  
He suddenly smashed his lips against hers. The horrible taste of beer and cigarette smoke came over her; she tried to pull back but he grabbed the back of her neck preventing her from moving away.  
He finally pulled away and started trailing his lips down her neck, when he reached the collar of her shirt he backed away with a malicious smile on his face and slowly started undoing the buttons on her blouse. When he undid the last button he pulled the shirt down her shoulders but couldn't take it off her because of her hands, but it didn't matter. He licked his lips as he looked longingly at her breasts. He started kissing her neck again and made his way down her chest. He undid the clasp to her light blue lace bra, which fell to hang on her arms. He brought his hand up and grabbed her right breast while he kissed her lips again, this time wanting entrance into her mouth but she wouldn't grant it to him. But he forced his way in. After a few minutes he stopped kissing her and started sucking on her breasts, his hands made their way down her toned stomach reaching the top of her slacks.  
He undid the buttons and slid them her pants down her legs, revealing matching panties. He pulled at the hem of them until they fell down to meet her pants. She flinched as he touched her sensitive spot. He looked up at her and laughed, rubbing fast, he stopped and put two fingers over her. A tear slid down her cheek as he entered her with his two fingers, she cried out in pain making him go faster.  
When she climaxed he pulled his fingers out and looked at the gooey substance on them sticking them in his mouth licking it off. He moved his head down there and started sucking up the rest.  
Straightening up, he unzipped his pants; she started to squirm against her bindings realizing what he was about to do.  
He kneeled down again and spread JJ's as far as the binding would allow; he slowly entered her, making her scream as he went faster and faster. '_Why me?'_ She thought as she cried out in pain again.

Morgan knocked on the door to the elaborate white house where Heather Jackson lives. After a minute or two the door opened revealing the woman in the picture they saw back at the station.  
"Yes, may I help you?" She asked confused by the muscular stranger standing on her doorstep.  
"Mrs. Jackson, I'm Agent Morgan with the FBI," He said flashing her his credentials before continuing, "We need you to come down to the police station to answer a few questions about some murders we believe your ex boyfriend might be involved with."  
"Um, ok yeah let me get my coat." She said shocked; she reached behind her door and grabbed her coat, car keys and purse.

Once they arrived at the station Morgan led her into the break room and closed the door behind them.  
"Please, take a seat." Morgan gestured to the tan couch against the wall. "Would you like something to drink, a water?"  
"No. Thank you though." She sat down on the couch, taking her purse off her shoulder and setting it on the floor beside her. "What's this about, you said Brian might have murdered someone?" She sounded shocked. But anyone would be if they found out someone they knew was a murderer.  
"Ma'am, we believe Brian is in charge of the kidnapping and murder of seven women. One of our agents was kidnapped yesterday and we think he took her." He started, pulling up a chair for himself in front of the coffee table that was between them.  
"But, what does that have to do with me?"  
"I understand three and a half weeks ago you filed a restraining order against him. Why's that?"  
"Well um, we had been going out for almost two years and he was always so sweet. And we had kissed and made out before but one day he wanted to get intimate, but I didn't want to go that far until we got married. Then he got really mad and tried to strangle and rape me. I managed to get out somehow." She said looking down at her hands in her lap.  
"We didn't find anything that said he tried to rape you." Derrick said leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.  
"That's because I didn't tell anyone, I was to embarrassed." She shrugged, still keeping her head down.  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed about what he tried to do to you," She looked up at his and he could see the tears start to gather in her eyes. He continued to ask her question but he came out empty handed. Finally he thanked her for her time and walked of the room into the briefing room where Garcia's voice met him.  
"I just send it to you. Go find my girl." Hotch hung the phone up and looked at his tablet.  
"What's going on?" Morgan asked.  
"Did you find anything out from the ex?" Hotch asked, looking up at him.  
"Nothing other than the fact that when he attacked her he also tried to rape her. Where are we going?" He asked as everyone started to stand up.  
"Brian Walters apartment. Let's go." They all got their vests on and headed to the cars.

* * *

**Sorry the end of this chapter isn't so good, I kinda hit a road block. But it will be better in the next chapter. Please review! And if you have any complaints or ideas then please PM me! I am always excited when someone does. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kinda hit a road block. But I am back and hopefully will be updating sooner! And for anyone who watched lasts nights episode of Criminal Minds. Wow! I have a feeling something big is gonna happen soon :)**

* * *

They arrived at Brian Walters apartment and ascended the stairs with SWAT right behind them.  
Morgan banged on the door to his apartment, "Brian Walters, FBI open up!" When no one answered Morgan looked at Hotch who nodded, Morgan backed up and kicked down the door.  
Everyone barged in, guns in front of them.  
"Clear."  
"Clear."  
"He's not here." Rossi stated.  
"Morgan, have Garcia check any other buildings in this guys name." Hotch ordered Morgan who got on his phone.  
"Guy's, you better come see this." Prentiss called from the bedroom. Everyone piled into the room and stopped and stared at the wall she was facing. All over the wall was pictures of the victims; Sarah White at the supermarket, Sophia Greenwell at a cafe with some friends and so on.  
"He stalked them?" The Sheriff asked looked in disgust.  
"Of course," Reid exclaimed rather excitingly, "How else would Walters be able to know when he would be able to kidnap these women with anyone seeing?"  
"Ok, we need to get a profile out." Hotch ordered, everyone nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

"The man we are looking for is named Brian Walters, he has kidnapped and killed 7 woman and has recently kidnapped Agent Jareau. This guy is delusional, he is kidnapping these women because he believes that they look like his ex-girlfriend. He kidnaps them, tortures them physically and sexually, then suffocates and stabs them and leaves their bodies in an ally. His apartment showed that he also stalked these women for a few days before taking them. We think that he is keeping Agent Jareau somewhere isolated, like a cabin in the woods. This guy is considered dangerous so if you see him call for backup and approach him carefully. Thank you." Morgan informed all the police officers at the station holding up a photo of Brian Walters.  
Once the men got done taking notes they quickly got back to work just as Morgans phone rang. "Whatcha got baby girl?" He answered, putting the phone on speaker as him and the others filed into the briefing room.  
"Well I did what you asked and came up with nothing." She replied hesitantly.  
Morgan sighed. "Thanks Garcia." And hung up. Just then an officer poked his head into the door.  
"Agent Morgan, Heather Jackson is here to speak to you."  
Morgan walked out of the room and saw Heather Jackson standing in the middle of the police station looking around. When she spotted him she made her way over to him.  
"Agent Morgan, I was thinking and I remembered that during the summer Brian would take me to a cabin out in the woods that belongs to his brother." He gave her a quick thank you then hurried off to tell the other and get the address from Garcia.

* * *

The faint sound of the front door upstairs slamming shut roused JJ from her comforting sleep.  
She heard footsteps above her and a second later the basement door opened.  
"Did you miss me?" He asked coming down the stairs and giving her a kiss that tasted like cigarettes and beer.  
"Go to hell." She said when he backed away and spat in his face.  
She immediately regretted it though because a second later a big hand was clasped firmly around her throat and a large knife was being waved in front of her face. "WHAT did I tell you about disrespecting me?!" He shouted into her face, spit flying from his mouth when he spoke.  
The next thing that reached her was something she couldn't wait to hear.  
Sirens.

* * *

**Please leave your reviews of what you think. And PLEASE feel free to PM me, I'm always excited when someone does. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Walters head snapped up to the sound. "How did they find me?"  
"Because they are my team. And they don't give up." She said, her voice not weak and shaking, but strong and firm. At that second they heard the door breaking down and people stampeding in. '_I knew they would come.' _

* * *

***Ten minutes earlier*  
**  
The two black SUV's sped down the streets, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi in one vehicle and Prentiss and Reid in the other. They turned left and right with about five other police cars close behind them. Both cars were silent the whole trip there, each member of the team hoping and praying they could make it in time to save her.

No, they _would_ make it there in time to save her.

Finally they drove up a dirt road behind a thick blanket of trees and came up to a cabin. The cars screeched to a halt and everyone jumped out, bulletproof vests on and ready to get that SOB.

"Morgan, me, you and Prentiss will take the front. Reid and Rossi will take the back." Hotch ordered and Reid and Rossi went around back while Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss took their positions at the front entrance.

They all pulled there guns out of their holsters and with a nod from Hotch, Morgan backed up and kicked the door down. Charging in they cleared the rooms one by one, shouting clear with each room they went into. The only room they hadn't checked was the basement.

They all held their breaths as they slowly opened the door and quietly made their way down the stairs, at the bottom the scene that was laid out before them was terrifying: JJ was being held by Brian Walters with a knife pressed against her throat, she had cuts all over her face, her left eye was a little swollen and she was in only her bra and panties.

"Brian Walters put the knife down, it's over!" Hotch said calmly but forcefully, he didn't show it but on the inside he was about as ready as Morgan to tear Walters apart.

"NO! IT'S NOT OVER! Not yet." Walters yelled pressing the knife harder against JJ's neck, making her grimace in pain as blood oozed down her neck.

All of a sudden he raised the blade to slice her throat. BANG! He fell to the floor with blood pooling around his head as Rossi held a smoking gun.

The team ran towards JJ as she collapsed on the floor, "JJ, look at me, you're going to be ok just stay with me." Hotch said taking off his jacket and covering up her bare and shivering body.

"Ambulance is on the way." Morgan said kneeling down on the other side of her and taking her hand and rubbing it gingerly.

She was starting to fade, she looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "Thank, you." She whispered, barely audible.

"No no Blondie, you got to stay with us. Come on now." Morgan said squeezing her hand gently.

"Hey, Will and Henry are waiting for you. You can't keep them waiting." Hotch said. The thought of her boyfriend and son made her smile, but the pain made it come out more as a grimace.

Just then Reid came down the stairs, followed by Prentiss, Rossi. And paramedics. They told Morgan and Hotch to move out of the way so they could work on JJ. They loaded her onto a stretcher and put a mask over her face to help her breath, they carried the stretcher up the stairs and into the ambulance.

The team watched as they started putting an IV in her as the doors closed and the ambulance sped off to the hospital.

"Come on guys," Hotch said heading for the SUV's, "Morgan, call Garcia and let her know we got her and get a flight booked to come down here with Will and Henry. I'll called them when we get to the hospital."


End file.
